the_chronicles_of_alefafandomcom-20200213-history
World outlook
Return to main page Apart from mythological and meadival factors, the world outlook of AlefA holds fictional elements such as Time Maze that could reveal the paths to different epoches and various parralel worlds. Time Maze embraces a space, multi-dimensional time, system with lots of changes, all of which turns the story into different directions. Part 1: Sleeping Beauty, mainly focuses in exploiting the landmass of AlefA. Other islands and continents are also mentioned here and there with details. Species Elven Inspired by look and power of the Elf in Lord of the Rings, however the elvens in AlefA don’t live in the woods but on snowy mountains. Their characters is far more complex than the original Elf. They are influenced more or less by human beings therefore carry human characters. Human Human in AlefA live mainly in the Central land and is the specie that plays a major role in the war of Good-Bad, Virtue-Sin. They are described as a very unpredictable, fickle kind. There are two groups: those that hold souls and Hollow-husk. Giant The image of giant tribes get introduced several times. They occur in two types: one is an existing specie in the first era of the world and built fundamental roots for the current world. The other one, the portrait of giants is actually a way to refer to “Sages”.These people bear strong souls, are aware of what they want and truly contribute to create wonders that push the world’s leap. Demon Demon is the force against elven and human. However, five hundred years after White Blaze event, demons and the human king seem to shake hands. Other than the Great Battle with Demon Lord in the first chapter, this specie doesn’t yet have much space in “Sleeping Beauty”. There is only one demon that is described in details as a character, it’ s Iruka the faceless imp. However in fact Iruka is not a demon entirely. Its might remains still as a secret through out part 1. Wind Rider Wind riders are heirs of part of Sleeping Beauty’s soul and born with silver-lining-rims eyes. (Except for Argon, the only one who doesn’t depend on Sleeping Beauty and could still become a Wind Rider himself). Their origins are either elven or human. They could also come from other species, although in part 1 Wind Riders only come from these two species. Dragon This specie used to reside on Crimson range ( or also known as Demon range), and is the demon’s ancestor. However after the fall of the Golden Era, dragons left for the Lonely archipelago. The last time they came back to AlefA was during Great Battle. Other species Some other species such as Flora Spirit are vaguely mentioned. They live mainly in Poliemerald Archipelago out on the Great Sea, not in AlefA. Languages Human Language (the language of lies) After Posthumus unitednine imperial cities, he unified all languages into one. This is understood implicitly that: before the cultural assimilation, every city had their own language, or at least their own dialect. Besides the common language of Central land, the Grassland tribe ( the Nohomelander nomads) has their own language. This language is based on a part of the Language of Truth, however according to old Zic of this tribe, their language is only a shadow of the real Language of Truth. Language of Truth (Verumic) See Part_1_plot:_Sleeping_Beauty. Lunarium (language of elven) Stellarium Stellarium was born at the same time together with Lunarium in the Eternal Summerland. It used to be the main language for all species to communicate but has been long lost more or less. Weapons Three great stithies Three great stithlies gathered the mightiest power of AlefA. * The first stithy located in the Eternal Summerland, in which Lunarium and Stellarium were forged. * The second stithy was on Dragon island which was part of the Lonelyarchipelago. This stithy forged 7 Antiques of the Circle. * The third one belonged to Inferno mountain of the Red Range, forged Fire and Shadow – two most powerful forces of Primitive age. This stithy, however was blockaded. Seven Antiques All 7 Antiques were forged from the big stithy on Dragon island. After the Golden era, all Antiques were given to different cities (apart from the lost Potion of Immortality). Until the time of majesty the high king Mario, all Antiques were again gathered and guarded in the Silvern city. * Sword of Light: was forged in the eye of Sun and is then kept in the Silvern city. Symbol of power. * Charmed Mirror: eyes of reminiscence. Originally belonged the Moonlight Citadel before. * Books of Time: hand of Fortune, holdsall history and destiny of different species. Previous vault remains unknown. * Glory of Sea: Blessings from the sky for all sea travellers. Stayed in Sea citadel. * Tree of life (also called Oak-tree-of-life): White bark, red leaves, has the ability to heal. Grown in Silvern city. * First Character: voice of creativity. The first character of Verumic. From the first character, the magic system based on the Circle-of-Antiques was formed. The one who could summon the Circle will be named Great Sorcerer – a position that very few elvens or human could achieve. The magic system of the Ancient language could attack, protect, call up and create new spells while Lunarium is used mainly to curse exorcise and forecast. Previous vault remains unknown. * Potion of Immortality: Considered to be the last Antique of the Circle. Those who drink the potion will become master of Death, and be unaged, immortal. The potion was found by Argon in the Sea maze. Return to main page vi:Thế_giới_quan